My Alpha Wolf
by BW-H-IM-CA-H-T
Summary: after her parents died in a car crash Lily Swan moves in with her Uncle Charlie and Cousin Isabella to try and recover the tragedy of their deaths. Isabella introduces her to the pack. when she gets noticed by the one and only Samuel Uley. Follow her journey through devastation, new environments and love. Can Sam and the pack pull help her. Sam/OC rated M for language.
1. prologue

my alpha wolf

prologue

Hey, my name is Lilian Swan but most people call me Lily. I'm eighteen years old and I have blonde hair that reaches under my butt and is mostly straight except for a slight curl at the end. I have chocolate-brown eyes with a darker ring around the outside, a fair complexion. I have curves in all the right places with a flat but toned stomach, legs and arms from lots of running and exercise and a well endowed chest.

I love shopping, reading and listening to music as well as all kinds of girly stuff, but i also love all kinds of sport and activities, watching football, drinking beer (even though I am under the American age limit for drinking) and eating - I'm one of those girls that can eat anything and everything and not gain a pound, I kind of think it is because of all the sports and running I do but it may be a high metabolism.

I'm english but I love american football and watching it when I visit my family in Washington. The family that lived in england with me was my parents but they died two months ago in a head on collision with a lorry while on their way to their twenty years wedding anniversary meal.

My Uncle Charlie in America is going to take me in because him and his daughter Isabella are the only family i have left now. My flight to America is a week away and I haven't packed up mine or my parents room yet.

Damn it ... I'll just pack them up tomorrow seen as I have been sat here for two hours just staring at their bedroom door.

I slowly crawl towards my room and change into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a white tank top and get into bed. I'm out like a light almost instantly.


	2. Chapter one

My Alpha Wolf

chapter 1

Beep

Beep

Bee-CRASH!

"Shit" I think I should not hit my alarm clock so hard for it to fall off of my bed side table. I drag myself out of bed, over to my closet to choose an outfit for the day. Hmm ... either light-wash skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top and a white scarf with navy blue polka dots. Or. A white sundress with a brown leather belt. With the dress I could wear my new brown leather sandals but with my jeans I could wear my navy blue converse. I do love my converse (I have a pair in every colour. It's like a collection). After putting away the sundress I pull out my navy blue with white lace bra and boy shorts set and get myself ready for a shower.

As I strip out of my pyjamas I turn on the hot water to warm up. I put my hand under the running water and set the temperature so I don't scald myself. Perfect. I climb in and relax as the hot water runs over my tired muscles. I grab my all natural shampoo - wild berries scent (it comes in a huge range or shampoo, conditioner, body wash, body mist, lotion, soap I SERIOUSLY LOVE THE SMELL!).and lather up my hair. As I rinse I think over the mental list of things I have to do today.

_1. Pack up my mum and dads room. 2. Pack my suitcases for the flight. 3. Pack the rest of my room for shipping tomorrow. 4. Clean the house so I don't have to do it the day I leave. 5. Sort out all the flight information and the information to give to the guys for shipping my stuff and vehicles. 6. ...uh... I think that is it._

As I condition my hair I start to think about what it will be like living with my uncle Charlie permanently and just short visits with my parents during the summer and christmas. We do these holidays every year since I was born. Uncle Charlie didn't want to miss me growing up and we always arranged the summer visits around my birthday.

You see ... my uncle Charlie is my dad's brother and they both look very similar. I look like my mum but have my uncle Charlie's eyes.

_When on vacation with uncle Charlie we would fish with his best friends Billy and Harry (who I call my uncles) since I was able to hold a fishing pole. My uncle Charlie was really happy when I asked if I could go with him fishing. I guess because Isabella (who likes being called Bella. Even though I don't because she calls me Lilian) and Renée (uncle Charlie's ex-wife and Isabella's mother) didn't like going fishing. And I guess he just expected me to not want to go._

_I just find fishing so peaceful and I just love listening to them all tell their fishing stories. It's funny when uncle Charlie over exaggerates and both uncle Billy and uncle Harry correct him. And I love listening to them banter back and forth I sometimes join in._

_Uncle Charlie, Billy and Harry taught me all about fishing - the catching, cleaning and gutting, also the best ways to cook certain fish. Also hunting and which seasons for all kinds of animals._

_I also love when uncle Billy and uncle Harry tell the legends at the bonfires on first beach at the LaPush reservation where they live. I seriously believe that the legends of the spirit warrior wolf pack is real. That would be amazing. And to meet them and thank them for protecting the tribe and ridding the world of the cold ones. my favourite animal is a wolf because of the legends. I even sponsored a charity to help protect wolves in their natural habitats all over the world._

As I finish with my hair I grab the matching body wash. I scrub my body with they scent of the wild berries filling my nose. I rinse off. I grab my razor and shave all the necessary parts, rinse of again and climb out with a towel wrapped around me.

I wipe the mist off the mirror and reshape my eyebrows because I havent done anything to them since the day of my parents funeral. After that I moisturize my entire body and put on my underwear then blow dry my hair.

Once my hair is done I get the rest of my clothes on with my converse. I put on a quick coat of mascara, eyeliner and lip balm because I don't really need any foundation and bronzer makes me look orange.

Once fully dressed I grab my phone and go downstairs to make breakfast. I make some lovely pancakes like Isabella taught me with some fresh berries on the side and a homemade berry smoothie. While eating breakfast I sort out all the documents I need for the shipping of my stuff and my car and motorbike to America. As well as those papers I have my migration to America papers and flight info and ticket. I arrange all of these into piles going in order of when I would need them.

Once breakfast is finished and cleared away, I stall myself going to my parents bedroom by cleaning the kitchen. Then the entire downstairs. Then the basement. Then the spare bedroom and upstairs bathroom.

When I realise there is no more to clean other than my parents room and then my room. I steal myself and go to my parents room. As I open the door I am assaulted with the smell of the perfume my mother always wears (the one I buy her every christmas) and the aftershave of my dads (that I gave him for his anniversary), with the smell comes the memories of me giving these presents to my parents on various occasions. I feel tears spring to my eyes and I force my self not to cry.

-TIME SKIP-

I have finally packed up my parents room. I have saved all of my mothers jewellery and a bottle of the perfume I bought for her. Of my dads I saved his aftershave, watch and favourite tie. I also took a couple of my dads t-shirts because even though when I put them on they are too big they smell distinctly of him.

I found my parent's wedding album and the album of me as a baby and growing up. also a couple of pictures of other family members that have died as well as uncle Charlie and Isabella. I clean their room and bathroom.

Once their room was sorted I bolted into my room with the stuff I was keeping and boxed it up.

-TIME SKIP-

Everything in the whose and my room was boxed up except for the clothes I was wearing this week that I would wash and put into my suitcase and the food.

Since I missed lunch I started to feel hungry so I started my dinner a little early - fried chicken seasoned with salt and pepper and salad with a caesar dressing. With a beer.

I get changed in to one of my dads shirts and yoga pants. And as I eat my dinner watching reruns of friend I think about the fact that the guys from the shipping company are coming tomorrow to ship my things and vehicles to America. And also that is could just put all of my things into the cars so it would be easier for transportation.

I fell asleep on the couch as Erica was giving birth to the second twin and Chandler was _freaking out!_ I just want to get out of this house and the memories and get to making new memories in America with my only remaining family.


	3. Chapter two

My Alpha Wolf.

Chapter Two

_Beep, beep_

What is that?

_Beep, beep_

Is that my phone? ... Fuck it is.

i rush to stand up and search for my phone all over the couch. "where the fuck is it?2 i mutter under my breath.

_Beep, beep _The sound is coming from behind me.

I spin around and there on the coffee table is my phone right next to last nights dinner dishes. The screen is lit up with a message from the shipping company. SHIT I totally forgot they were coming today.

I run upstairs to get dressed while reading the text message. It says. "We have the truck on route to your location to take your belongings. The truck should arrive around 11.00am today. Thankyou for using our services."

It's already 10.02am so i really need to hurry. I run to my closet and grab the first pair of sweatpants and tank top I find. The sweats are red and the tank is white. I have a super fast shower and get changed into a pair of red boy shorts with matching bra. And my already picked out clothes. I put my hair into a side braid and put on some lip balm. Strawberry flavour, mmmm. And go downstairs.

While downstairs I put on the music channel and higher up the volume. Then I take last nights dishes into the kitchen and clean them.

After doing the dishes I grab and apple and wait.

Not to long later the shipping company truck pulls up, but i was too busy listening to music while on Facebook to notice, so i jumped about a foot in the air when they knock on my door.

-TIME SKIP-

As I wave the shipping people goodbye.I walk back into my house.

It feels empty even though all the furniture is staying here. It's strange with no pictures on all the walls.

I make myself some lunch and make work on the gardens because there is literally nothing else for me to do for the rest of this week. oh, JOY, alone with my thoughts. Yay. NOTE SARCASM.

A/N - sorry this chapter is short.i was thinking for the next chapter that i could skip to the day of the flight to America because there isn't much for my character to do while waiting. Please let me know what you think. reviews are welcome. EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE AND I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE. bye xx


	4. Author's Note

A/N - sorry guys just needed to say that i don't own anything except for my own plot and character, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

also if anyone has any ideas for the story please review and please follow

Thankyou xx


	5. Chapter three

My Alpha Wolf

Chapter three

I'm running around the house making sure I have everything for my flight. I have all of my clothes packed, my toiletries, phone and laptop and their chargers. Everything else that I could need was shipped. I hear the taxi that i ordered beep its horn outside, so I grab my suitcases and handbag and lock up the house. Then i post the keys back through the letterbox for the estate agents to pick up.

I put my suitcases in the trunk and climb in. I tell him where to go.

About an hour later I'm checking in at the airport.

-TIME SKIP TO ARRIVAL-

_"Attention this is your captain speaking, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, as we are beginning our decent into Seattle Airport. Thankyou."_

After hearing the announcement, I make sure my seatbelt is fastened and that the table in front of me is in the right place.

As I make my way through the airport with my suitcases, I crane my neck trying to see uncle Charlie. It take's me a while to spot him in his Chief of Police has his back to me so I carefully make my way through the crowds of people and stand behind him.

I out my hands over his eyes and say "Guess who?".

He spins around with a big smile on his face and brings me into a familiar bear hug.

"LILY! How are you?"

"I'm good, It's just strange you know not having my mum and dad around. I don't think it has sunk in just yet. It was really hard going through all of their stuff and determining what i was keeping and stuff. I really miss them."

"I know sweety but you have me, Bella, Billy and Harry and their children to help you through." He shifts around awkwardly. He's not used to showing affection. Cute.

"Yeah i know. Where is Isabella anyway?"

He looks at the floor. "What is it?" we started walking towards the Police Cruiser as he talked.

"You know her boyfriend Edward?" I nodded "Well they broke up a while back, he took her into the forest by the house and broke up with her and left her there. She tried to follow him and got lost. 10 hours later and we had a search party and Samuel Uley from the Reservation found her and brought her home. She almost died from hyperthermia." By now we were at the car. We put my suitcases in the trunk and climbed in. We started our journey to Forks.

"Well she slowly slipped into a depression. I told her she would have to move to Jacksonville to live with Renée if she didn't get better. So she started hanging around with Jake. You remember Jake right?" I nodded "Yeah Billy's little boy." "Yeah. And he really helped her. She slowly started coming back to herself and her nightmares went away. They were really bad, she would wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. Anyway Jake got ill and couldn't be around her and she got bad again. After a week she went to his house to see him. Something must have happened then because they became best friends again."

"Well, how is she now?"

"She still misses Edward but Jake makes her smile. Hopefully with you here you can help her even more than Jacob can" I nod my head "yeah I hope so"

When I see the WELCOME TO FORKS sign, I started bouncing in my seat with a huge smile on my face. Uncle Charlie laughs at me.

As we pull up I literally squeal, I haven't done that in years. Uncle Charlie laughs even harder now.

Once all of my stuff is in my room, which faces the back of the house (Isabella's room faces the side and uncle Charlie's faces the front).

Uncle Charlie tells me that Isabella is at Billy's and that Billy had said we could go down watch the game and have dinner together with Harry and his family.

I ran to my room to get changed out of my sweats that I wore for the plane. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark red long sleeved shirt. I ran a brush through my hair to get rid of any tangles and put on some lip balm. I put on my red converse and grabbed my phone and the key that uncle Charlie gave me years ago.

Once Charlie had changed out of his uniform we set off.


	6. Chapter four

DISCLAIMER - ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER - EXCEPT LILY

my alpha wolf

chapter four

Pulling up to the familiar red house I seriously can't contain my excitement. Uncle Charlie laughs and says "calm down, you're practically bouncing in your seat." I roll my eyes and jump out of the car as it rolls to a stop.

I sprint into the house and look around look around for Uncle Billy or Uncle Harry. All I can see is a group of huge burly men.

... Staring at me.

I see uncle Billy wheeling himself out of the little kitchen carrying bottle's of soda. I run to him and give him a big hug.

He chuckles at my enthusiasm and says "I've missed you too lil"

Then I hear the familiar laughter of uncle Harry and I see him stood in the small kitchen making tons of sandwiches. I run over and give him a bug bear hug.

He picks me up off of the floor so he doesn't have to bend down. "Still small I see."

I pull away and pretend to be offended. "Hey it's not my fault that you and most people are like giants. besides I like being small. it means I can bug people to reach the things I want off high shelves."

All the men laugh and Uncle Billy asks me if I can go get Jacob and Isabella from the shed/garage.

I run outside and slow down to a walk as I near the garage.

I walk in and stand there leaning against the door. They both seem to engrossed in whatever they are building to notice me.

"Miss me?"

They both jump startled and I start laughing hysterically at both of their shocked faces.

A/N - Sorry the chapter is so short. please review bye xx


End file.
